Tyler Reks
Gabriel Allan Tuft (nacido el 1 de noviembre de 1978, 35 años) es un ex-luchador profesional americano. Él es mejor conocido por su paso por la WWE bajo el nombre en el ring de Tyler Reks. Él también compitió en el territorio de desarrollo de la WWE, la Florida Championship Wrestling, donde obtuvo el Campeonato Peso Pesado de la FCW una vez y el Campeonato en Parejas de la FCW dos veces (una vez con Joe Hennig y una vez con Johnny Curtis). Copete también es conocido por ser un empresario. En 2007 comenzó una compañía de desarrollo de tierra llamada Xclusiv Development, LLC. También comenzó un centro de entrenamiento personal con su esposa Priscilla Tuft, en San Clemente, CA llama Xclusiv Fitness. En 2011 fundó Copete una empresa de marketing en Internet llamado marketing local 2.0. [ 5 ] [ 6 ] En 2013, Copete fue nombrado miembro del Consejo de Administración de la Roca de Festival Edad en Calistoga, CA. La compañía de Copete [ 7 ] es también un miembro actual de la Cámara Rohnert Park of Commerce y la Cámara de Comercio de Santa Rosa. En 2014 se anunció que el penacho fue escrito un libro de fitness titulado "Spartan Cuerpo", y lanzó un sitio web de fitness con varias otras superestrellas. Vida personal Copete está casado con Priscilla Copete, tienen una hija llamada Mia. Él es un buen amigo del luchador Curt Hawkins, con quien hizo equipo en la WWE hasta el retiro de Tuft. El 14 de enero de 2010, Copete estuvo involucrado en un incidente en un avión en Green Bay, Wisconsin. Minutos antes del despegue, que se quejaron a la tripulación de vuelo que observó movimiento extraño en los flaps de las alas, y causó pánico entre los demás pasajeros, alegando que el avión no era seguro. Exigió que de-tapiadas, y afirmó que "si alguien más en el avión no quiere morir entonces deben bajar del avión también." El piloto decidió no correr riesgos con él perturbar el vuelo o preocupante, los pasajeros, por lo que regresó a la terminal y lo escoltó fuera del avión. El vuelo se retrasó a continuación, que molestó a muchos empleados de la WWE. Después de su retiro de la lucha libre, Copete anunció en noviembre de 2012 que iba a ser sometido a una iniciativa de marketing digital llamado "Promotor 2.0 Locales.", Que está diseñado para dar a los promotores independientes, promotores de lucha libre MMA y lucha promotores generales más información para trabajar con dirigirse específicamente a los clientes potenciales. Carrera Circuitos Independientes (2007-2008) Tuvo su debut como profesional en febrero del 2007 para Ultimate Pro Wrestling. Florida Championship Wrestling (2008-2010) Copete firmó un contrato con la World Wrestling Entertainment en enero de 2008 y fue asignado al Campeonato territorio Wrestling Florida como Tyler Reks. Hizo su debut en FCW el 5 de febrero de 2008, con Johnny Curtis en un esfuerzo por perder contra Eric Pérez y Eddie Colón. Pocos días después, el 12 de febrero hizo su debut en FCW singles en un esfuerzo por perder una vez más en contra de "La Ciudad Suspense Sur" Hade Vansen. Participó en una FCW Florida Heavyweight Title Battle Royal que fue ganado por Jack Hager. Él también participó en FCW Florida Tag Team Titles torneo con Rycklon, durante este torneo que tuvo su primera victoria en FCW derrotando a Ted DiBiase, Jr. y la Afa, Jr. en la primera ronda, sin embargo la pareja perdiera Eddie Colón y Eric Pérez en los cuartos de final. Copete tuvo entonces dos posibilidades en FCW Heavyweight Championship Florida contra el actual campeón del Jack Hager primero en el que está en un partido y luego en una triple amenaza que coincida con Johnny Curtis. El 28 de agosto se participó en FCW Florida Heavyweight Title N º 1 contendiente Fatal Four Way junto con Johnny Curtis Tyrone Evans y Sheamus O'Shaunessy, que fue a ganar el partido. Copete luego pasó a tener otros dos tiros Florida Heavyweight Championship FCW contra Sheamus O'Shaunessy y perdió en ambas ocasiones. El 11 de diciembre de 2008, Copete y Johnny Curtis derrotó a La Fundación New Hart (DH Smith y TJ Wilson) para ganar el Campeonato en Parejas de Florida en Tampa, Florida. Después de numerosas defensas y 139 días de la celebración de los títulos que ellos perdieron a Caylen Croft y Trent Barreta. Copete ganó FCW Florida Heavyweight Title No. 1 partido contendiente y el 11 de junio de 2009, él capturó el Campeonato Peso Pesado de Florida al derrotar a Drew McIntyre. Más tarde perdió el título a Heath Slater en las grabaciones de televisión FCW el 13 de agosto. Más tarde perdió ante Slater otra vez durante su revancha por el título. Perdió ante Joe Hennig en Florida Heavyweight Title No. 1 partido contendership FCW y perdió una FCW Florida Heavyweight Title N º 1 contendiente batalla real. Él y Leo Kruger tuvo un FCW Florida Tag Team Titles partido contra Epico y pero perdió. ECW (2009-2010) Hizo su debut en el roster principal de ECW en Sci Fi en el 30 de junio 2009 episodio, con una persona que practica surf en el ring, en un backstage promo con Zack Ryder. Reks habían sufrido una lesión en la rodilla justo antes de su debut, pero fue capaz de trabajar a través de ella e hizo su debut en el ring en el 02 de julio 2009 episodio de WWE Superstars, perdiendo a Ryder. En el 21 de julio episodio de ECW, Reks ganó su primera victoria después de derrotar a Paul Burchill, y luego lo golpeó de nuevo la semana siguiente. Reks participaron en un 10-man Battle Royal en la edición del 15 de septiembre ECW una oportunidad Campeonato ECW contra cristianos, pero el partido iría a ser ganada por Zack Ryder. Copete comenzaría una breve pausa de la televisión a partir de noviembre de 2009 y comenzó a trabajar principalmente dark matches y espectáculos casa tanto para Smackdown y Raw partidos y FCW. Reks fue uno de los participantes en el 26 el hombre pre-show batalla real en WrestleMania XXVI. Smackdown (2010-2011) A finales de abril de 2010, Reks se unió a la lista de SmackDown tras el cierre de la ECW. Después de meses de trabajo sólo dark matches, Reks hizo su debut en televisión SmackDown como un talón en la edición del programa 15 de octubre, mientras que con una barba, pelo en el pecho y la nueva vestimenta, además de no hacer referencia a su tiempo en la ECW. Después de una promoción, desafió y derrotó con éxito Kaval en un partido por el puesto de éste en el equipo de Bragging Derechos SmackDown. En el Raw antes de los derechos de alardear, participó en un SmackDown vs RAW 30 Man Tag Team Battle Royal, en el que Smackdown fue victorioso. En Bragging Rights, Reks fue capaz de eliminar Santino Marella antes de ser eliminado por Sheamus. Sin embargo, el equipo de SmackDown tuvo éxito en ganar la Copa de los derechos de fanfarronear por segunda vez consecutiva. Después de esto, Reks se colocó en el equipo de Survivor Series de Alberto Del Río y en el evento. En el Smackdown antes de Survivor Series 2010 que compitió en un diez Man Tag Team Battle Royal, pero su equipo perdió. En Survivor Series 2010 fue eliminado por Kofi Kingston como equipo de Del Rio llegó a perder el partido a Team Mysterio. Reks fue luego se mudaron a un feudo con Chris Masters, derrotándolo vez en SmackDown y dos veces en WWE Superstars. El 30 de enero de 2011, Reks hizo su debut en Royal Rumble cuando entró en el partido como el décimo sexto participante, pero fue eliminado en el partido en sólo 34 segundos por CM Punk y la New Nexus. Reks participó en otra oscura batalla real en Wrestlemania 27. Reks participaron y perdieron un título pesado del mundo N º 1 contendiente 20 Man Battle Royal. Su última actuación en televisión anillo durante cinco meses estaría latiendo JTG en superestrellas. Raw (2010-2011) El 26 de abril, Reks fue reclutado a la marca Raw como parte del Draft Complementario 2011. Después de luchar partidos oscuras durante algunos meses, Reks hizo su debut en Raw en un segmento de backstage con Curt Hawkins, Wade Barrett y Alberto Del Rio. En la edición del 08 de septiembre superestrellas, Reks hizo su regreso en el ring en que se asoció con Hawkins para derrotar a Tito O'Neil y Percy Watson. WWE NXT (2010-2011) Hawkins y Reks entonces comenzaron a aparecer en la quinta temporada de NXT, atacando a los Usos por detrás en el episodio 27 de septiembre NXT. 19 Durante las próximas dos semanas en NXT, Hawkins y Reks enfrentan las Usos en partidos de equipo de la etiqueta, con Hawkins y Reks ganar el primer partido 20 y los Usos ganar el segundo partido. 21 Reks hizo su regreso individuales el 16 de octubre de perder a Yoshi Tatsu. 15 Reks participaron en un World Heavyweight Championship 1 contendiente número 41 batalla del hombre real y el "All I Want For Christmas Battle Royal" y fue eliminado en ambos. 15 Hawkins y Reks perdería a Los Usos de nuevo el 6 de diciembre. Reks y Hawkins entonces perdería un combate sin título en la etiqueta del equipo campeón de Air Boom en el episodio 22 de diciembre de superestrellas. 22 Hawkins y Reks haría feudo con el dúo de Trent Barreta y Yoshi Tatsu, diciembre de 2011. Ambos equipos jugaban bromas el uno al otro, con Tatsu estar encerrado en un armario y manos Reks 'está superglued en un controlador de Xbox. Hawkins y Reks golpeaban Barreta y Tatsu en el 18 de enero 2012 episodio de NXT. Hawkins y Reks serían entonces se asientan en el papel de agitadores de NXT, atormentando NXT anfitrión Matt Striker en su carrera mediocre y cómo deben ser principal-concurso completo NXT, ni una sola vez de ir a la medida de agredirlo después de un partido. 26 Esto obligó el delantero de nombrar William Regal como primer figura de autoridad de NXT en el 29 de febrero episodio de NXT. 27 Regal sería emplear medidas duras para mantener Hawkins y Reks en línea, incluyendo amenazar suspensiones por mal comportamiento y condenándolos al servicio de limpieza, lo que les causó mucha frustración. 28 en el episodio del 21 de marzo de NXT Redemption, Striker fue eliminado con cloroformo por Johnny Curtis y Maxine, y luego fue secuestrado Striker (kayfabe) por desconocidos, 29 más tarde se reveló que Hawkins y Reks, que pretendía chantajear a Maxine en usar sus encantos para conseguir Regal dejarlos solos. 30 Desafortunadamente para Hawkins y Reks, Striker fue rescatado por Derrick Bateman y Kaitlyn. 31 en el 18 de abril episodio de NXT, el delantero solo a enfrentarse Hawkins y Reks sobre el secuestro y Hawkins admitió el crimen. Como castigo, Regal puso Hawkins y Reks en un encuentro cara a cara con el delantero que serían despedidos árbitro y el perdedor del partido. A pesar de que ganó Reks para supuestamente salvar su empleo a costa de Hawkins, Regal decidió despedir Reks así, el envío de los dos alborotadores fuera de NXT. Sin embargo, el Regal no pudo evitar que el dúo fuera de NXT por mucho tiempo, ya que se las arreglaron para convencer a villano autoridad superior figura John Laurinaitis volver a contratar a ellos como equipo de seguridad de NXT en el 9 episodio de NXT mayo. 33 Hawkins y Reks entonces seguir desempeñar el papel de Laurinaitis lacayos, confiscando señales anti-Laurinaitis en Over the Limit 34 y atacando a John Cena en el 21 de mayo en Raw. 35 Hawkins y Reks 'asociación con Laurinaitis terminó después Laurinaitis perdió su trabajo en No Way Out. 36 en el episodio final de la quinta temporada de NXT, el 13 de junio de Hawkins y Reks derrotaron a Percy Watson y Derrick Bateman. Hawkins y Reks serían entonces participar en una pelea de un solo lado con Ryback en julio de 2012. Después de tanto Hawkins y Reks perdieron partidos individuales a Ryback sobre SmackDown, Ryback derrotó a ambos en un handicap match en Money in the Bank. 37 En Raw 1000, Hawkins y Reks, junto con Jinder Mahal, Drew McIntyre, Hunico y Camacho , trató de emboscar a Kane para hacer una declaración, pero un empresario de pompas fúnebres regresar interrumpió el ataque y los Hermanos de la Destrucción enajenadas Hawkins y Reks. 38 el dúo volvería a perder a Ryback en el 06 de agosto en Raw. Después de ser informado por Gerente General de SmackDown Booker T "dar un paso hacia arriba", 40 Hawkins y Reks debutó un truco separador en el 17 de agosto en SmackDown mientras aplastando un tag team jobber. 41 Una semana más tarde, Reks pidió su liberación como era su intención de retirarse de la lucha libre para pasar más tiempo con su familia, él y WWE se separó el 21 de agosto, terminando así el equipo. Otros medios Al igual que Zack Ryder, Reks se cansó de no estar en WWE de televisión y lo que comenzó un canal de YouTube llamado TheRekkingCrew y creó su primera serie llamada OBTENER PWND que implicaba lo graba a sí mismo jugando Halo Reach y "pwning" la gente a través de Xbox Live, también iniciado un concurso donde los espectadores de su tendrían que elaborar un código para entrar en su sala de chat y jugar halo Reach con él. Su serie PWND no iba a durar mucho tiempo, dejó de publicar videos de Halo Reach y dejó de publicar en YouTube todos juntos. Más tarde empezar a subir partidos WWE de sí mismo contra Chris Masters y Kaval para nombrar unos pocos, pero luego se fue en otro hiato. Reks, junto con Curt Hawkins, creó una serie de animación de YouTube llamado Mafia midcard en 2011, pero el espectáculo molestos gestión WWE, así que Hawkins y Reks cancelaron la serie y se eliminan los espectáculos subidos. En lucha Movimientos finales *Big Kahuna (Springboard moonsault) - 2008-2009 *Burning Hammer (Backbreaker rack dropped into a DDT) - 2009-2012 *Killjoy (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into a DDT) - 2012 *Springboard dropkick - 2009 Movimientos de firma *Big boot *Clothesline *Diving crossbody *Dropkick *Elbow drop *Elevated gutbuster *Flapjack *Forearm club *Variación de Multiples suplex *Belly to back *Inverted *Inverted slam *Powerslam *Reverse STO, a veces seguido de un into the turnbuckles o mientras levanta a su oponente *Shoulder block *Sliding punch al abdomen del rival *Stinger splash Apodos *"The X-Factor" *"The Dreadlocked Demolition Man" *"T. Reks" Campeonatos y logros Florida Championship Wrestling / FCW thumb|200px|Tuft como FCW Heavyweight Championship *FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Johnny Curtis Pro Wrestling Illustrated / FWI *Situado en el Nº156 en los PWI 500 de 2009 *Situado en el Nº180 en los PWI 500 de 2010 *Situado en el Nº163 en los PWI 500 de 2011 *Situado en el Nº204 en los PWI 500 de 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *Slammy Award para el más amenazador Haircut (2010) *Ganador del trofeo de alardeo - como miembro del Team Smackdown junto con Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Jack Swagger, Alberto Del Rio, Edge y Kofi Kingston. Galeria Categoría:Florida Championship Wrestling Categoría:FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship Categoría:FCW Florida Tag Team Championship Categoría:WWE Categoría:ECW Categoría:WWE Smackdown Categoría:WWE Raw Categoría:WWE NXT Categoría:WWE Aluminio